Desire of the Dead
by JamesLucien
Summary: Desire of the Dead is a horror erotica novella fanfic for the Highschool of the Dead anime series. The story begins immediately after the anime series concludes, and is told from the view point of Takashi Komuro. Please note that I have not read the manga, so this story ignores whatever takes place in the manga after the anime.


**Desire of the Dead**

**By**

**James Lucien**

My thoughts flicker back and forth between Rei and Saeko, and even Saya, as we crest the hilltop. Before the apocalypse I knew exactly what I wanted. Now I'm torn. How can I possibly choose?

Taiei Shopping Town mall dominates our view, the late afternoon sun reflecting off its many windows. An old station wagon parked out front, hisses steam from under its battered hood. Trash blows across the parking lot from overturned trashcans, clinging to bloodied corpses scattered about, oozing brains from shattered skulls.

Kohta stares through the scope of his Armalite AR-10(T) battle rifle, slowly sweeping the weapon across the length of the parking lot. "Those undead were put down recently. They're fresh."

Saya unholsters her Luger pistol, a parting gift from her mother. "The passengers of that station wagon must be responsible." A gust of wind catches her black ruffled dress, flaring it up to give a fleeting peek at her tight-fitting baby-blue stripped white silk panties, that makes my cock twinge and causes Kohta to drool.

Rei clutches her M1A1 rifle, hauling it up from where it hangs by her combat webbing, inadvertently lifting her sizable breasts, and I can't help but gawk. "Maybe they're in–"

Female screams reverberate from inside.

I hiss, "Shit! Let's move!"

I sprint toward the front doors, glancing back to see Shizuka falling behind, with Alice squeezed between her massive bouncing bosoms, and Zero dangling from Alice's little arms. Kohta is trying to rush her along.

As we approach we find two of _them_ banging and clawing at the glass doors, moaning and groaning and smacking their heads against the glass.

Saeko draws her Murata-tou double-edged nihonto katana, and with two lightning-quick slashes, her black skirt flitting up to flash a peep at her black satin thong bisecting her perfectly toned cheeks, blood sprays the glass as the undead's heads soar through the air, and their bodies collapse in a heap.

Kohta wipes the slobber from his chin, pulls open one of the blood soaked doors, and with the stock of my Ithaca M37 pump-action shotgun pressed to my shoulder, I rush inside, leading the group, and Kohta covers our rear.

We charge through the mall, the continuous screaming directing our path. Dim sunlight filters through the domed skylight ceiling, illuminating cadavers with recent head trauma that litter the walkway, along with spilled bags of clothing, trampled electronics, flattened remains of rotting food, and torn up manga, no doubt discarded during the chaos of the outbreak.

We turn a corner to find Kurokami, one of Shido's sycophantic followers, writhing on the floor as three of _them_ rive the flesh from his bones, blood squirting from between their chomping and grinding teeth.

With a single swoop of Saeko's blade, three severed heads tumble through the air accompanied by streaming arcs of scarlet.

Borrowing Saya's Luger, I fire a bullet through one of Kurokami's dilated eyes to end his painful torment.

A few stores down by the inoperable escalators, Kawamoto, Taniuchi, and Yuuki are clutching at each other and screaming in horror, standing in a puddle of their own urine, as Shido and Tsunoda fend off an encroaching circle of _them_.

Saya scoffs, "Oh, great. Charles Manson and his doting groupees are in trouble again. We should turn around and leave them to their inevitable fate."

Tsunoda swings a metal bat, bashing an infected across the temple, dropping it to the floor dead, while Shido whacks another one across the knees with a wooden paddle, knocking it to the ground, before smashing in its howling face.

They're grouped too close together for my shotgun or Saeko's katana to be useful. I order, "Kohta, Rei, help them."

Kohta drops to one knee, aiming his rifle, and Rei follows suit. They fire round after round, the undead's heads snapping back, clouds of blood and brains puffing out of the back their skulls before they crumple to the floor, until each one is down.

Cautiously we move toward Shido and his followers. He looks crazier than ever. His black hair is tousled. The lens of his glasses are cracked and the frame is twisted. His black pinstripe suit is disheveled and stained with blood. He's even missing a shoe.

The food court area is to his left. The gate is down and padlocked. An aggravated mob of _them_ are gathered, pushing against the gate.

Shido proclaims, "Look my children. As I prophesied. The unholy blasphemers have returned to sob at my feet for forgiveness."

Saya roars, "That's it! I'm gonna shot his dick off!"

With a scowl, Saeko growls, "And then I'm gonna cut him down at the knees."

Rei marches ahead of us, and grumbles. "Not until I beat that self-righteous grin off his stupid face."

His expression becoming a twisted grimace of fear and hatred, Shido steals the metal bat from Tsunoda, dashes over to the gate, and bangs at the lock while jabbering unintelligently.

Kohta shouts, "Stop that you loony motherfucker! You wanna kill us all?!"

Zero barks as he leaps out of Alice's arms, darts past Rei, runs around the three cowering girls, zips between Tsunoda's legs, and bites a hold of Shido's pant leg.

Twisting around, Shido draws back his opposite leg, and with a brutal kick, he bunts Zero through the air and he lands behind the escalators with a yelp of pain.

Alice drops from between Shizuka's enormous breasts with a cry. "Zero!" And races after him as Shizuka chases after her.

The padlock pops open, skidding across the floor, and Shido runs past Shizuka, Alice, and Zero, and up the escalator.

Forcing the gate up towards the ceiling, the infuriated rabble of infected spill out of the food court area, splitting the fighters from the defenseless.

Tsunoda hollers in agony and the three girls squeal in excruciation as they're immediately overcome.

Alice and Shizuka's cries for help are drowned out by the boom of my shotgun, blasting into the frenzied hoard. A cacophony of gunfire joins my booming shotgun as Kohta, Rei, and Saya open fire, as Saeko slashes and swoops and ducks and dives and somersaults through the air, hacking a path through the undead, with me following close behind.

I'm at the center of the riot when I fire my last round. Surrounded, I'm unable to reload, so I resort to using my shotgun as a club, beating _them_ with the stock. I'm becoming overwhelmed, when Saeko notices and turns back to help me.

I hammer an infected across the head, crushing its skull, and shout, "Saeko, I got this! Save Alice and Shizuka!"

A shadow of fear and reluctance passes across her face, before she spins around and beheads another undead standing between her and our unarmed companions.

I smash an infected woman in the nose with the butt of my shotgun, caving in her face, turn and jab another through the eye with the barrel, as a third grips me tight around the throat. Teeth snap at my ear, and then brains splatter my face and the undead plops to the floor.

I wipe blood from my eye with the sleeve of my uniform shirt, and continue to bash and smash the infected, with Kohta, Rei, and Saya providing support until every last one is truly dead.

I'm panting to catch my breath as we regroup behind the escalators. "We've gotta hunt down Shido. He's too nuts to leave on the loose." My eye begins to itch and burn, so I rub it, but it doesn't help.

Kohta pats me on the back. "No kidding. If it wasn't for my expert skill, you'd be missing an ear. I'm sorry about the splatter."

I chuckle. "No problem. I'd rather be bloody than infected."

Shizuka moves close, palms the sides of my head, pulls my head forward, craning my neck, and squints at my itchy eye. "Did you get any blood in your eye?"

I pull away. "A little."

Shizuka cries, "No! No! No! That's a route of transmission for infection!"

Rei, Saeko, and Kohta gasp. Saya stomps a foot on the floor causing Alice to jump and Zero to yelp.

I shout, "_What?!_ Why didn't you tell us that before?!"

She turns me around quick and unzips my pack. "I thought it was common knowledge!"

Saya throws her hands in the air in exasperation, and shouts, "It is when you're not an _idiot!_"

Twisting me back toward her, Shizuka fists my hair, jerks my head to the side, and flushes my eye with water from a plastic bottle. "That'll quell the irritation, but it won't stop the infection."

Kohta points his rifle at me, his face a mask of determination veiling his pain. "We made each other a promise. I keep my promises."

Unhooking her rifle from her combat webbing, Rei lets it fall to the floor and throws herself at me. "_No!_"

Saeko turns her back to hide her tears.

Saya roars, "I just lost my parents! I can't lose you too!"

Shizuka sniffles and wipes her eyes. "A bite kills most people almost instantly, while others like your friend Hisashi, have shown the ability to resist the disease for awhile. And since it wasn't a bite, less of the virus may have passed into your bloodstream, so it could take longer."

Trembling in my arms, squeezing me tight, Rei weeps, "I'm not gonna let you go without a special goodbye! I'm gonna give you what you've wanted for so long!" She whispers, "My virginity is yours."

I swallow hard, my mind and heart overloaded with thoughts and feelings.

Swooping in, Saeko purrs, "You will have mine as well."

I choke with surprise and glee. "Um, uh."

Saya marches over, and demands, "Well, I'm not gonna be left out."

Dumbfounded, I stammer, "Bu–but wha–what ab–about hunting Shi–Shido?"

Rei pecks my cheek. "This is more important."

Saeko agrees. "He can wait."

Saya nods. "We don't know how much time you have."

Alice jerks my pant leg, and sobs, "I wanna give you a special goodbye too!"

Releasing Rei, I scoop Alice into my arms. "Your's is gonna be the most special, because you will go first."

Alice clings to me, and cries, "I'm gonna miss you so much, Takashi!" And she hugs me as I carry her up the escalator, with the others following in tow.

Once we reach a furniture store that Rei, Saeko, and Saya deem perfect for our goodbye, they go into a camping store across from it.

I put Alice down and ruffle her pink hair. She picks up Zero and he yaps at me, so I scratch him behind his floppy ears. "Take good care of Alice." He barks in reply.

Shizuka attempts to suffocate me in her abundant cleavage. "You shouldn't be infectious until after, but just in case, you better pull out. I'd give you a special goodbye too, but my friend Rika would probably be upset with me."

I mumble between her mammoth bosoms. "Thanks Shizuka, for everything."

As I gasp for air, Shizuka sniffles and waves as she walks Alice, carrying Zero, into a nearby toy store.

Kohta's face is pinched as he struggles to hold back tears while he salutes me, his back rigid and his raised arm shaking. "It's been a pleasure. You were an excellent leader. I'll stand guard in case Shido comes back."

I give his shoulder a squeeze. He's become like a brother in a very short time. "The pleasure was mine. You're a first-class soldier. We never would have made it this far without you. With me gone, you're the man of the group. And when I turn, I want you to be the one to do it." I must be in a state of shock. None of this feels real.

A grin splits his face as a tear dribbles down his flushed cheek. "Yes, sir."

Saya exits the camping store with a bucket and four battery-powered lanterns. The sun is already fading from the skylights. Rei lugs a case of bottled water, and Saeko has two arm fulls of jerky. They appear to have given themselves a quick sponge bath. Their damp skin is radiant.

All three of them are absolutely gorgeous, but if I had to pick my favorite physical feature for each, I'd say Rei has the most adorable face, with that cute smile and those dazzling auburn eyes. Whenever our gazes lock, I feel as though I'm melting. I wanna throw my arms around her and spin her through the air as I kiss her sweet lips.

Saeko has the most beautiful bosoms, so heavy yet perky. The sight of them makes my fingers twitch, my palms aching to squeeze them. Oh, and her smooth voice is sexy as hell too. If she would whisper into my ear for long enough I'd soil my pants for sure.

And Saya has the most luscious rump, so round and taut. I'd give anything to glide my cock between her firm cheeks. The thought of it makes my dick throb.

As for my emotional attachments, I feel as strongly for Rei as I do for Saeko. Rei was my girlfriend for years, and even though she broke up with me, I never stopped loving her. Not for a single moment. We have too much history. Plus she apologized for the breakup and promised to never hurt me again, though I don't know if I trust her dedication to be genuine.

When I spent the night with Saeko in the shrine, we formed an incredible bond. After her dark confession, we cuddled and kissed until we fell asleep together, and in the morning I devoted my affection to her, to give her a reason to fight.

And I've known Saya just as long as Rei, since kindergarten. Saya can be a real bitch sometimes, but I still care for her, sort of like a bratty kid sister, except she arouses me almost as much as she agitates me with her snotty know-it-all attitude. I can't help but feel something for her, even if it's a perverse desire to spank her bottom.

So I'm relieved that I don't have to choose just one of them. I don't think I could. I couldn't.

I smile nervously as we enter the furniture store together, and pluck a bag of jerky from Saeko's arms and a bottle of water from Rei. "A man couldn't ask for a better last meal."

Saya places the lanterns around a western-style futon, in the couch position, at the rear of the store. "Many cultures don't consider a male to be a _man_, until after he's copulated with a female."

After removing her katana, sword belt, and her purple gloves, Saeko pours a bottle of water over a pre-soaped sponge into the bucket. "Takashi's demonstration of excellent leadership has proven him a man to me."

Setting down her rifle, Rei removes her combat webbing, her expression poorly veiled heartache. "I…I agree with Saeko." She bites her lower lip. "Takashi has more than proven his manhood."

Saeko squeezes the soapy sponge. "Now strip so I may bathe you."

I choke on a half-chewed chunk of jerky. "Uh, that's not necessary."

Saya squares her jaw and plants her hands stout on her hips. "You're _filthy_. Do as Saeko says."

I put down my half-eaten bag of jerky and slip out of my black school uniform coat, then pull my red T-shirt over my head. I sit to continue eating.

Saya barks, "The pants too!"

I tug off my blood stained sneakers, my sweaty socks, then stand and unbutton and unzip my pants, and pause. "Really, I can wash myself."

Rei pulls off her white fingerless gloves, then unstraps her black elbow pads and drops them to the carpet. Looking away bashfully, she unbuttons her green and white school uniform top, and slips it off to reveal her pink bra. Her face turns beet red as she unfastens and drops her bra, exposing her exquisite breasts. Her voice trembles. "Now do you feel comfortable enough to take off your pants?"

I pick my jaw off the floor and drop my pants, and all three of them go wide eyed and slack jawed at the sight of my tent-poled black boxer-briefs. I immediately cover my erection with both hands. "Um, uh…"

Finally Saeko breaks the stretching silence. "Nothing to be ashamed of. You should be proud of such an…_endowment_." Then with complete confidence, she removes her elbow pads, school uniform top, and floral lace purple bra.

My hands shake and my cock threatens to tear through the fabric of my underwear.

Saya huffs. "Why am I always last?" She removes her blood-splattered pink-parasol blouse with white ruffles, then her white bra. Crossing her arms, she looks away with an angry pout.

With all three of them standing around me topless, I forget all about my shame, and let my hands fall away from my throbbing crotch.

Taking the sponge from the soapy water, Saeko begins to gently wash me. Though the water is only room temperature, it feels great to be cleansed by her caring touch.

Rei and Saya just watch, both of them clearly unsure of themselves.

When all of my exposed skin is clean, squatting behind me, Saeko grips the waistband of my boxer-briefs, and pulls them down, releasing my rigid member, and causing Rei and Saya to squeal in surprise.

Rei wobbles on her feet, looking as if she's going to faint.

Saya mumbles, "It's bigger than my father's. _So_ much bigger." Then speaks up. "I mean, it wasn't, it was an _accident_ that I saw it!"

Finished scrubbing my backside, Saeko moves around to my front and lets out a little gasp. "_Oh_, wow."

I steal the sponge from her hand as she stares, and clean my genitals myself. As they continue to ogle me, I rinse and dry.

I pull in a deep breath, summoning my courage, and then grasp Rei's wrist and pull her close. Her naked breasts press softly against my bare chest and my erection pokes her belly button as I seal my mouth over her lush lips. She lets out amorous mewls as I slip my tongue between her parted lips and swirl it around the tip of hers. She wraps herself around me and I clutch a hold of her pantie clad bottom.

A few rapturous minutes pass before I break away with a passionate groan. "Ah Rei, it's been _too_ long since I've tasted your sweet lips!"

Rei coos, "Oh Takashi, I've missed your kisses so much!"

Saeko slips an arm around both our shoulders, and licks the outer edge of my ear. She purrs, "It may not have been as long, but I promise I've missed your kisses just as dearly."

With a pained expression, Rei asks, "You've kissed Saeko before?"

Saeko answers for me. "Yes, but nothing more. Not that I wouldn't have enjoyed it." She pecks my cheek softly. "Takashi is a true gentleman."

I turn to Saeko and kiss her gingerly. With a flick of her tongue, she lures my tongue from my mouth, and she sucks it slow and sensual while moaning.

My palms help themselves to a handful of Rei and Saeko's bosoms as Saeko suckles my tongue and Rei pecks and nibbles at my neck.

Saya growls, "Okay, don't hog him all to yourself!" Then peels Saeko and Rei away and jabs her tongue deep into my mouth and swipes it back and forth in a lascivious bout of aggression.

Yanking down her black dress, I wedge her panties into her crack and claw at her ass, returning the volatile energy, kissing her hard and rough, until both of us pull away, gasping for air.

Saeko sinks to her knees, looks up at me as she licks her lips, and takes a firm grasp of my balls. She tugs them as she runs her tongue up the underside of my cock, before slowly sucking down the full length of my shaft with a purring moan.

I groan, "Ahh, _Saeko!_ Ahh _fuck!_ That's so _fucking_ good!"

She expels my dick and gives the head a kiss. "Takashi, the feel of your cock sliding down my throat makes me wetter than slaughtering a hoard of the undead."

Saya drops into a crouch and bumps Saeko aside with her shoulder. "I wanna try!" Craning her head, she glides her lips up and down the underside while swiping her tongue tip back and forth.

I moan, "Mmm, _Saya_. That feels so good."

Saya fists my shaft with both her hands, and milks my cock while lapping at the head. Saeko joins her, licking and sucking at my balls while dragging her fingernails up and down my thighs.

One hand groping Rei's ass, my other fondles her breasts as I kiss her soft and slow, while Saya and Saeko take turns switching off between my cock and my heavy balls. I've never imagined such pleasure in my life.

Eventually Rei pulls away, and whines, "I wanna turn too."

Saya spits out my dripping balls, and Saeko pulls my dick from her throat, drool stringing from the head to her lips, and they rise.

Rei gets down on her kneepads, and swirls her tongue around the tip. Gripping her ponytail, I gently bob her up and down on the head of my cock, as she suckles with gurgling coos.

With my free hand I grip one of Saya's pink pigtails, and kiss her rough, the both us dueling with our tongues, while Saeko kneads my muscular cheeks and sucks my neck from behind me, her stiff nipples rubbing up and down my upper back.

After some time, Saya pinches both my nipples and twists them hard.

I pull Rei from my dick, and clutching both Saya's pigtails, I force her to her knees, and then jam my cock into her mouth. I thrust my pelvis, harder and harder, plunging my pulsing prick deeper and deeper into her taut throat, as she coughs and gags and chokes.

When I think she can't take anymore, I pull out.

Saya gasps for air, then spits on my dick and shouts at me. "That all you got, you little pussy!"

To my surprise and delight, Saeko gropes Rei's bosoms and kisses her mouth, and Rei returns the kiss.

Saya shouts, "You gonna fuck my throat like a man or not?!"

I give her what she wants, shoving my cock down her throat and lunging my hips again and again, hard and fast, her lips smacking the base of my dick with each thrust. As I brutalize her throat, she pulls at her breasts with one hand and slips the other into her panties, masturbating vigorously as she cries and chokes.

Saeko is nursing Rei's breasts as I kiss Rei's lips, while Saya gags and moans, when I feel myself nearing climax, but then I feel something else. The infection! Like a prickling in the back of my skull. It drives off my urge to orgasm. Somehow it reinvigorates my stamina.

I thrust Saya away, causing her to fall on her ass, coughing and gasping and rubbing her throat.

Gripping Rei under the arms, I scoop her up and toss her on the futon as she gives a squeal of surprise. I lay on my side, turn Rei sideways toward me, reach under her green plaid skirt, yank her white cotton panties down and off, then spread her legs and plant sucking kisses up and down her inner thighs as she quivers and mewls.

Saya suckles my balls as Saeko deep throats my dick with those seductive purring moans.

I circle Rei's tiny nub and she coos, "Ooh, Takashi!"

I lap the juices oozing from her slit, and groan, "Rei, you taste so good!"

She curls her fingers into my hair and moans my name again and again as I lash her sensitive button, until a provocative idea occurs to me, and I clutch one of Saya's pigtails and drag her up beside me.

I shove her face between Rei's legs and growl into her ear. "Eat that pussy and don't stop until she cums or you'll regret it."

Saya does as I command, even as I give her propped bottom a loud slap across both cheeks.

Laying on my back, I stick my head under Saya's crotch and pull her panties aside to suck and lick at her clit, as Saeko mounts me, taking me deep into her virgin cunt with a blissful cry of joy.

Saeko rides me cowgirl style, groping my chest, her cheeks smacking my pelvis, her breasts bouncing to and fro, her long purple hair whipping about, as she pants and moans.

I'm kneading Saya's cheeks as she shivers and groans, when Rei screams in orgasmic bliss.

When Rei's cries cease, I push Saeko off me, pull Saya from Rei's groin, kiss her sloppy mouth, and then mash her face into Saeko's crotch, and growl, "Now you'll do the same to Saeko."

Saeko cradles the back of Saya's head, thrusts her pelvis, and purrs, "Ooh, Saya, ooo!"

Rei suckles the head of my cock as I eagerly nurse Saeko's rigid pink nipples and caress her firm bosoms.

When I've had my fill, I take Rei by the arms and lay her down. I slide my manhood through her slit repeatedly, until she pulls me down atop her, and locks her ankles behind my back, clutches the backs of my shoulders, and coos, "I want you inside me!"

I kiss her mouth with fervent desire as I plunge into the creamy depths of her unsullied cleft. My lips never leave hers as I forge into her undulating sheath over and over again, slow but powerful, as the both of us tremble in ecstasy, moaning into each other's mouths.

All the while, I feel the infection struggling within me, somehow feeding my sexual endurance.

Sometime later, as Saeko is crying in orgasm, Rei breaks our endless kiss and shutters a scream as she convulses.

I pull myself away from Rei, clutch one of Saya's pigtails, jerk her to her feet, and shove her face first against the nearest wall.

I notice Kohta peeking from behind a couch, chewing his bottom lip, but ignore him.

Saeko climbs atop Rei and they kiss and hump gingerly.

Saya attempts to turn around, but I slam her against the wall and spank her ass. "Don't you fucking move!"

She sobs, "Yes, Daddy! Sorry, Daddy! My hiney is all yours, Daddy!"

Both shocked and strangely aroused, I pull her silk panties from between her reddened cheeks down her thighs, over her black knee-high boots, and off. Then roll them up and cram them into her mouth. Dropping into a crouch, I splay her cheeks and burrow my tongue into her rosebud as she muffles a moan, sampling her delicious elfin bud.

Rising to my feet, I grip her hips, and power into her chaste pussy with solid lunges. Then pulling a cheek aside to expose her tight pink star, I ram my dick deep into her tiny asshole as she screeches through her gag. Grunting and groaning in exhilaration, I pound her tight ass again and again, hard and fast, raking her against the wall until she quakes with paradoxic rapture.

I give Saya back to Saeko, and with Rei on her back, her kneepads pulled to her chest, I gradually cram myself into her tight bud as she moans painfully. When I'm fulling stuffed inside her bottom, I turn her on her side and gently gouge her ass in a spooning position. I kiss her deeply, until she seizures in a surprised fit of elation.

Saeko's on her hands and knees, still wearing her black heeled battle-boots, thigh-high purple stockings with garters, and black slitted skirt, which I pull up to expose her fit rump. Gripping her slim hips, I ease into her taut asshole with a grunt of effort, and she looks back at me with a contorted expression of misery and affection. I work her ass, building momentum, thrusting faster and harder, until I have her pressed flat on her stomach, slamming her bottom with all my strength, as she wails in a contradiction of agony and jubilation.

After her anal climax I'm right on the edge. I jerk myself as they move close, in the positions I command. And with each of them begging me to cum, I roar in satisfaction as I shoot hot splooge onto Saeko's buoyant bosoms, Rei's demure face, and Saya's little bubble-butt, and then I collapse onto the futon, my chest heaving.

The girls clean themselves and dress in silence as I watch in a narcotic haze. Finally I do the same.

Saeko draws her blade and gazes at me with welling tears. "We've had our goodbye."

Rei and Saya leap between us, both of them crying together, "_No!_"

Kohta walks up behind Saeko. "It's been over an hour. No one lasts more than a few minutes."

I speak a dawning culmination aloud. "All along we thought it was a virus. Maybe it's not. Maybe it's spiritual. Demonic. And the overabundant affection the three of you expressed for me cured me. The combined love the three of you shared with me, it gave me the strength to overcome it. To beat it."

Kohta's mouth drops open. "Whoa! I hope I get bitten!"

Saya slaps Kohta across the face. "Don't even think about it, chubby!"

Rei's brow furrows with realization. "But Takashi, if you're cured…"

Saya speaks Rei's thought aloud. "You have to choose one of us."

Saeko sheaths her katana. "Yes, you certainly do."

My jaw goes slack, my heart thumps, and my eyes dart back and forth between the three of them. "Ummm…"

Shizuka screams from outside the store, and we immediately all run to her aid. As we defend her against another mob of undead, for once I'm thankful that we have to fight for our lives.


End file.
